A Good Team
by mitchellsunf
Summary: How different would Mystic Falls be if Bonnie was the centuries old vampire and Damon was a powerful warlock? Written for Day 4 of Bamon week. Reversed!Bamon.


**Hey guys. I wrote this quick story for Bamon week Day 4 - Reverse!Bamon on Tumblr. This would probably be set in an AU season one. **

* * *

"Why am I here?" The blue eyed warlock asked as he entered the house, brushing against Bonnie's shoulder as he moved. Bonnie smirked slightly at feeling before she closed the door and turned to him. Her eyes run lazily over him like they always did when they met. Whenever he met with the vampire, his uncle Zack's words always filled his mind. _You can't trust vampires. _He and Stefan were warned about getting involved with vampire business. They were told that vampires were blood-thirsty monsters that loved nothing more than using up witches or warlocks until they were dead. He didn't want to believe that, in fact he didn't. Not until him and Stefan found their uncle's dead body a year ago. The multiple bite marks and drained blood made it clear that there were vampires involved. "There are so many other things I could be doing now."

She cocked her head in interest at him. The vampire walked closer to him, invading his personal space. "You didn't have to come you know. I can't compel you to do anything."

He backed away slowly, never talking his eyes away from her emerald ones. His life had turned upside down ever since he met Bonnie Bennett a month ago. It didn't take much to see that she wasn't like every other vampire. "You said you had something to tell me." He tried to keep his voice steady. The amusement in Bonnie's eyes told him that he failed.

She nodded as her face suddenly sobered. "I know who killed your uncle."

"What?" He asked in an incredulous voice. How could she sound so casual? A third party might have mistaken this for a conversation about the weather. "Tell me who."

"Easy there, warlock." She chided him. "If I tell you, there will be no running off half-assed and getting yourself killed. We're gonna do this smart."

He scoffed loudly at her words. "There is no we." He gestured between them. "You're a vampire. I don't trust you."

She regarded him, bored. "I hope I wasn't that prudish when I was a human." She looked down at her nails nonchalantly. Why did warlocks have to be such judgey little things? "Like it or not, Damon, I'm all you got."

"I've got my brother." He contradicts quickly.

"Not good enough. This is bigger than two warlocks, even Salvatore warlocks." She folded her arms at his stubbornness. "You need me."

His patience started to run low. He gathered his power and focused in on her eyes. One thing Zack did teach them was how little vampires liked aneurysms.

She grunted as a pain shot through her head. He doesn't fight the prideful feeling that rose up in him as her hand flies to her head. "Who killed my uncle?" He spat out through gritted teeth.

The warlock's eyes widened as she stood back straight. He knew she was now pissed. Before he had a chance to regret his actions, he was on the ground with the vampire on top of him. Dark veins protruded underneath her eyes as she hissed at him. Her fangs poked from her gums as she leered down at him. He gasped as her hand wrapped tightly around his neck. She leaned down, putting her lips to his ear. "I'm a little more experienced than the average vamp. You're gonna need _way _more than that parlor trick." Her soft voice has him conflicted. He didn't know if she was trying to frighten him or turn him on. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he felt both in that moment. "Are you gonna behave now? I would hate to explain to Caroline why her pretty new carpet has blood on it."

He weakly nodded while avoiding her gaze. She stood up without another word and left him to follow her lead. She watched him closely as he got to his feet. He met her eyes. "Now that the foreplay's done, can we get to the chase?"

"I like you, Damon." She stated aloud. He cocked his head at her. "Annabelle."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Annabelle."

"Or Anna," She offered. "From what I heard, she wanted your uncle to do a spell. He refused and she and her lackeys killed him."

"What spell?"

"To free the vampires that were entombed a long time ago. She wants to release her mother. I can't let that happen."

He noticed the determination in her voice. Confusion welled up in him. "Why? I thought all vampires stuck together."

"You thought wrong." She said harshly. She noticed him start at her tone and took a calming breath. "The vampire who turned me is there too."

"Still confused over here." He said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"My maker is an evil bitch, and if she gets out…" She trailed off. "Just trust me on this."

"That's the thing." Damon responded in a drawled out tone. "Can I trust you?"

Instead of being offended like he originally thought, she smirked again. She stepped closer to him as a glint filled her eyes. "No…you can't trust me."

She leaned closer to him, their lips almost touching. She raised a hand to brush through his hair. He stood frozen, unable to move away from the vampire's touches. It was almost as if she used her compulsion on him, but they both knew that was impossible. Just as he expected her to lean in closer and seal their lips, she pulled back. He looked into her now teasing, amused eyes. "But something tells me you will."

He mentally slapped himself. "Call me when you get word on Anna." Without waiting for a response, he made move for the door. There was something about Bonnie Bennett that separated her from the rest of her kind. She had a spark; a fire that unlike anyone he had ever met. His uncle's rules were clear. Stay away from vampires. Something about her made him want to break the rules. And he had a feeling that he'd be doing just that and way more with her.

Hell, maybe they would even make a good team.


End file.
